kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: G.E.N.D.E.R.
is the sixtieth Codename: Kids Next Door comic printed in the comic book series Cartoon Network Action Pack, on October 1, 2009. Synopsis During a full moon night, Numbuh 4 and 3 are outside of the Sector V Treehouse overlooking the stars. While Numbuh 4 tries to hint at such a nice night, Numbuh 3 is in discomfort due to drinking an experimental remedy for Numbuh 74.239's experiment in isolating the cootie gene. Numbuh 4 waves her pain due to a stomach ache and tries to reveal his true feelings for her nervously. Numbuh 3 tries to dissuade him, due to her stomach acting up even more and she doubles in pain as Numbuh 4 continues his speech, telling her not to interrupt since they aren't alone enough much these days. Just as she is about to confess, Numbuh 3 begins transforming and Numbuh 4 is shocked at the sight. Numbuh 3 has turned into a boy. The now male Kuki Sanban then resorts to rough-housing with Wally, pinching him and demanding that they 'wrassle' as 'she' has him in a headlock, much to his astonishment. Numbuh 4 screams to let go of him and Numbuhs 5 and 2 overhear the ruckus and come to his aid as Kuki proceeds to give Wally a fierce noogie. Managing to wrestle away from Kuki, he informs 2 and 5 that Kuki had drank the concoction Numbuh 74.239 gave her and it possibly turned her into a boy. Numbuh 5 asks if it's the concoction that had mayo and bandaids in it and Numbuh 4 realizes that Numbuh 5 had sampled the remedy as well. As she doubles over in pain and transforms into a boy as well, Kuki proceeds to attack Numbuh 2 in a boyish fight, while Abby tries to force Wally to wrestle her. Both Numbuh 5 and 3 manage to beat up 2 and 4 and then begins an altercation with each other in a boorish, male fashion, when Numbuh 1 arrives on the scene with a girly white dress, informing someone to wear it as they infiltrate the Tea Party Terror Squad, unbeknownst to Kuki and Abby's transformation. Numbuh 5 and 3 exclaim disgust over any of them wearing the outfit and Numbuh 3 shoves Numbuh 4, claiming that he wear it because he was the girly one. Numbuh 4 says otherwise, arguing that Numbuh 5 was the girl and Numbuh 5 punches him in anger. Numbuh 2 agrees with Numbuh 4's statement and tells Abby to just wear the dress until Numbuh 3 joins the fight, calling Numbuh 2 'chubby' to which he reacts venomously to. Unamused, Numbuh 1 proceeds to wear the dress himself to get the mission done while Numbuh 2 fights with Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 fights with Numbuh 5, muttering to himself that he'd rather wear the dress than deal with them and hoped that the concoction that Numbuh 3 and 5 drank would wear off soon. Features *'KND Operatives': Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 74.239 (mentioned) *'Villain': Tea Party Terror Squad (mentioned) *'Location': Sector V Treehouse Trivia *Numbuh 74.239's concoction to isolate the 'cootie gene' is referenced minutely in Operation: V.I.R.U.S. and prominently in Operation: O.U.T.B.R.E.A.K., where Patient C is accidentally released in the Underwater Science Lab where she is fearfully known to have cooties. *This is the second time Numbuh One has worn a dress, the first time being in Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E.. Gallery RCO027.jpg RCO029_w.jpg RCO031_w.jpg RCO032.jpg Boy Numbuh 3.jpg|Numbuh 3 transformed into a boy. Boy Numbuh 5.jpg|Numbuh 5 transformed into a boy. defeat.jpg|Boyified Numbuh 3 and 5 defeating 2 and 4. Numbuh 1 girl.jpg|Numbuh 1 opting to go on the mission himself. G.E.N.D.E.R.